


The Pain of Loss

by aguiltyconscience



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguiltyconscience/pseuds/aguiltyconscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Sometimes you can't fully appreciate the pain of loss until you experience it for yourself. Elsa learned this lesson when her parents died, but now she is forced to relive it when her sister gets married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain of Loss

It had been months since it happened, but it didn’t seem to be getting any easier for Elsa. The constant hounding of emotions that plagued her every time she laid eyes on it sent her into spiraling depression. Although she struggled to put a name to each individual emotion she felt, there was one in particular that stood out from the rest.

 Loneliness.

Each time Elsa saw her sister’s ring, the symbol of Anna’s promise of loyalty and her eternal love for someone else, reminded her of her own misery. Her sister was happily married. Anna had a loving husband, and soon they would welcome a new member to the family.

Despite Elsa’s feelings and the suffering she experienced on a daily basis, she wouldn’t say anything-she couldn’t. It was for the same reason that she had lost Anna in the first place. Her cowardice. She hadn’t been able to confess her feelings, and any time she tried to it would be interrupted by _him_. They were always together, which made sense, but Elsa couldn’t handle it. The day they had asked for her blessing it had taken all of Elsa’s self-control not to lose it. She couldn’t risk casting suspicion upon herself, so she had quickly agreed, and pretended not to b _e_ devastated as the couple enthusiastically began to discuss the ceremony in front of her. However, now that it was done, now that she had allowed them to marry, there was nothing left for Elsa to do. She had no right to spoil their happiness for her own selfish reasons.

After all, she could handle her own misery, but she couldn’t bear to see that contagious smile disappear from Anna’s face. So Elsa did her best to hide her pain and put on a brave face.

_Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know…_


End file.
